The power consumption of the Micro LED panel is one tenth of the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and the Micro LED panel is also has self-luminous character which is similar to the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode), such that could decrease the distance between the pixels from millimeter level to the micrometer level, and the color saturation is closed to OLED. The volume and the weight of the Micro LED system could be narrowed, and has low power, fast response characters, and the important part is that the Micro Led does not has the defect of shading problem of the OLED. According to the advantageous above of the Micro LED, it makes popular research toward to the Micro LED.
While preparing the Micro LED chip on the TFT (thin film transistor), the P type of the semiconductor layer is upward, N type of the semiconductor layer is downward which are positioned inside the Micro LED chip. While the light from the emission layer positioned under the Micro LED chip to the P type the semiconductor layer, the whole-reflective function of the above P type the semiconductor layer causes partial light re-enters to the emission layer and transfers to hot energy, and also partial light will be absorbed by the organic layer positioned surrounding the Micro LED chip and the TFT substrate positioned bottom side, it decreases light efficiency from the front side of the Micro LED panel.